


Twitterpated

by gardenofblack



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Sex Pollen, Top John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardenofblack/pseuds/gardenofblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheppard returns from a mission after being exposed to a pollen, Lorne becomes his target. Pure smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twitterpated

This story is pure male on male smut. This story doesn’t have a beta so criticism is welcomed. First fanfiction post in a long long time. Please read and review. 

___________________________________________________________________________

 

Evan Lorne was in the gate room, with his team, when Doctor McKay radioed in that Sheppard had been exposed to pollen. They weren't sure of the effects and Sheppard was refusing to tell them if he was experiencing any symptoms. Curiosity made Evan move closer to the gate, following the medical team.

Ronon came through the gate first, smirk on his face, followed by McKay who looked irritated. Sheppard follows through last. He looked flush and tense with lips parted. John moves toward the medical team but he stops suddenly. Evan has a moment to wonder if he was sniffing the air and he is suddenly pushed to the wall. He starts to reach for his stunner, but Sheppard's grabbing his wrists tightly, securing them behind his back. He tried to push against him, but John moves to grind their groins together.

“Doctor...” Was all Evan could say before John is kissing his neck, tongue ghosting over his skin. He tries to kick the older man but Sheppard just wraps the leg around him, securing their hips together. Lorne tries not to moan when his commander's teeth graze a particularly sensitive spot on his neck. The Colonel pulls away from him when he hears Lorne's team moving in around them. Sheppard reacts fast, taking Evan's gun from his holster. Evan barely blinks and Sheppard has him in front of him, gun pressed under his chin. He can feel his commander's erection pressing against his ass.

“Mine.” Sheppard growls out. When Lorne's men move to get behind him he slowly backs them into a corner. His arm wraps possessively around him and he moves his gun to point at the marines holding their position. Evan's heart races as the Colonel’s hands move up his chest, he wishes it was more fear than desire coursing through him.

“Someone want to tell me what's going on here?” Elizabeth tries to sound commanding but she's worried about the current situation. She trains her eyes on McKay and Ronon.

“Sheppard had to touch this damn plant and since then he's been irritable and feverish.”

“He forgot to mention that Sheppard all but molested McKay before he ran for the gate.” Ronon's smirk and looks over at John, watches him as he turns Lorne around. His hand presses against his lower back, fingers just under the hem.

“Yes well, thankfully he's found someone else. He seems to be reacting more strongly to Lorne, must have something to do with pheromones.” McKay mumbles as he looks for answers. The Major is biting his lip, his hands trying to escape the grip. 

“Well we should probably try to assist Major Lorne and get the Colonel to the med bay.” The Scottish doctor speaks in the awkwardly silent room. Everyone is trying not to stare but finding it impossible. Elizabeth blushes when John kisses Lorne’s neck again, and his hand moves under his shirt.

“You can't have him.” John says when more people move in around them, his arm pulling Evan tighter. Lorne tries not to breathe in the Colonel's smell but it's impossible and intoxicating. He wonders if it's the effects of the pollen, but he knows he's wanted the commander long before today.

“We won't take him away, promise. Just let the doctor scan you, please John” Elizabeth says from a distance, motioning for the men to back up. 

“We just want to make sure you’re alright. We just want to figure this out.” Carson put his hand up passively, device clearly showing, and walks slowly toward them. Evan shifts trying to move himself a little away from John. Sheppard moves his arm down, hand cupping his ass, and pushes their groins together. Evan moans, quietly, into his Commander’s shoulder when he feels his hard length move against him.

“Stay.” John commands in his ear, voice low and lustful. A shudder runs through him at the sound of his voice, his body responds. John doesn't move when Carson is close enough to scan him, he doesn't lower his gun either. He starts kissing his jawline, eyes still trained on the people in the room.

“Sheppard, could you let me go?” Evan asks trying to lean back. John just looks at him, eyes filled with desire. He can’t help but wonder if John really wants this, him. Maybe it's just the pollen. The thought makes Evan's heart drop, just a little.

“It looks like the pollen is a potent aphrodisiac. I'll need to check the database to be sure, but it looks like John will have to 'mate' to get it out of his system.” Lorne hears Ronon and a few others chuckle.

“Is there any way to...”Lorne starts, but John bites at the spot just below his ear. He flushes, embarrassed when he moans loudly. As much as he wants this, wants him, he doesn’t want to do in front of few dozen people. It also doesn’t help that them... 'mating'... isn't exactly legal.

“You've got to do something, ma’am” Lorne says, trying to think of anything to keep from hardening. Sheppard's lips are caressing his ear, teeth brushing. His smell is surrounding him; he can feel his erection pressed right up against him.

“Rodney is there anything you or Carson can do to counter it?” She tries to stay focused on the scientist rather than the two, rather attractive, men putting on quite the show.

“If I had a few hours, but for all we know this could kill him. Maybe we should just let him work it out of his system, obviously the Major won't completely object.” He says and Evan blushes.

“You can't be suggesting.” She trails off, looking over at her Commanding Officer briefly before scanning the room.

“Stand down.” She shouts when Lorne’s men start moving in too close and he points his gun at Elizabeth.

“It's alright John, no one's going to take him, just lower your gun.” he looks at her, eyes deadly.

“Leave us, or she dies.” John says turning the safety off when no one makes a move. He can see some of the men moving in to take a shot. Evan knows if someone doesn't stop this John, and possible himself, as well as Elizabeth, could die.

“Don't kill them and you can have me.” He's whispering in his ear, fingers traveling over his chest. “Willingly.” He decides to add when John doesn't move. He looks at him, gun lowering slightly.

“It's alright, I can handle him.” He shouts and he hears Elizabeth give the orders for everyone to clear out. John lowers the gun when the last of the marines are out of the gate room. Evan takes his chance and forces the gun away from John. He hears it hit the floor and slide across the room. He tries to get advantage of the situation but John's faster, and almost seems to predict his movement. He eventually finds himself pinned to the ground with John between his legs. His wrists are held together tightly in Sheppard hands, he's going to have a lot of bruises in the morning.

“Sir, please snap out of it.” There were laws against this sort of relationship. Sure, John might be influenced by pollen but Evan knew he would want more, need more. Evan struggles against him, trying to throw him off. Sheppard just smirks and secures his wrists with one hand.

“You don't really want me to stop.” John's voice is filled with lust, his lips caress his ear. Sheppard's finger traces the zipper on his pants, feeling Evan's length twitch under his touch. He pulls the zipper down slowly as his lips trace the skin of his neck, searching for that sensitive spot again. He gasped when John bites his neck and wraps his hand around his growing erection.

“Sir we shouldn't be doing this.” He moans when the commander's fingers find the vein just beneath the tip. Lorne tries to free his hands, but John's grip is like steel. Did the pollen make him stronger too? He flushes when a particularly great stroke causes him to buck into his hand.

“But we’re going to” John says, lips now moving up his jaw. John's lips meet his and he inwardly curses himself when his mouth opens to him immediately. He tastes better than he ever imagined vanilla and passion. John's tongue caresses his and his lips claim his in a soft, but passionate kiss. Evan starts to enjoy himself when he remembers the situation. Sheppard was only doing his because of the pollen. He moves his head to the side, breaking the kiss.

“Stop.” John's hand still on his length and he pulls away from him slightly.

“Why?” Sheppard looks more like himself, smug grin on his face. His hand traces up Evan’s shirt, fingers ghosting over his nipples.

“This is just the effects of the pollen, sir.” Evan closes his eyes and clenches his hands still in the commander's grip. “You'll regret what's happen with us later. We could find you a girl to better suit your taste” he opens his eyes to stare away from John, wishing he couldn’t still taste him on his lips.

“Evan,” he shivers hearing his name from those lips. “You suit my taste.” He says before he's letting go of his wrists and taking his erection into his mouth. He moans when John's tongue finds that same sensitive vein. He moves his hands to push him away but instead his fingers grip his hair tightly when Sheppard's tongue swirls around the tip. His back arches when he sucks, teeth lightly grazing, and takes all his length. He closes his eyes and fights to not thrust into that sinful mouth.

“Fuck.” Evan manages to groan out and John's tongue is tracing the slit. He's wishing they were in a bed when he slams his head against the floor. John wraps his lips around his teeth and sucks. Evan's all but screaming his name, he nearly comes. Sheppard pulls away suddenly and removes Evan's pants, socks, and underwear. He helps by taking off his shirt, giving into this. He tries to remove John's shirt but lips are wrapping around his cock again. Evan has his fingers in John's hair, trying not to pull. His heart picks up a beat when he smells gun oil. This was really happening, not just some twisted fantasy. He was wondering when he would wake up when he feels a finger pressing at his entrance.

“John.” Evan tries to have a warning voice, wonders if Sheppard is even in his right mind. He should find a way to stop this, he thinks before the finger is moving inside of him, searching. His minds empties of everything but the feel of John's tongue swirling over his erection and the slow, teasing finger moving inside him. He gasps when he brushes against his prostate and he can feel Sheppard smile around his cock before he takes him all the way. He tries not to thrust when he feels his erection hit the back of his throat. Sheppard enters another finger, thrusting in unison to his lips greedily swallowing him. He feels his body tense, the passion overwhelming, just as John pulls his mouth off him. He swears loudly and nearly cries at the loss of that delicious heat. The fingers keep thrusting, three now. If he wasn't in the throes of passion he would be embarrassed by how greedily he thrusts backs on those fingers.

“You look so good like this.” John's whispering, his tongue lapping at perk nipples. “Wish I had done this sooner.” He says, removing his fingers and taking him, slowly. It's still a tight fit and Evan tries to relax. Sheppard's kissing him again almost lovingly. His lips open to him, tongues just barely touching. Evan's fingers are clutching John's shirt, trying not to tense. He's so much bigger than he expect. John starts moving too soon and he cries out, nails digging into flesh. It’s been too long since he’s done this.

“Stop for a moment.” Evan whimpers and he does. He breathes and tries to relax his muscles. The commander kisses his nipple, teeth grazing and tongue teasing. Evan bites his lip to keep from moaning and John starts to move, slowly. Evan cries out when John starts rotating his hips, his tip just barely brushing his prostate. His fingers are gripping tightly on his Commander’s shoulders and he arches his hips to allow for a better angle. John grunts in frustration and pushes his hips down, taking control of him. Evan tries not to admit to himself how big of a turn on that is. 

“Don’t move.” John’s voice is laced with lust, his lips caressing his ear. He manages to keep his hips still as John moves again, still slow and steady. He wraps Evan’s leg around him to give him a better angle when he starts to speed up. He cries out when Sheppard thrust against his prostate. His hands move to caress every muscle of his chest, his sides, and his arms. He’s mapping out every inch of him, trying to remember every feeling in case he never gets this again. He pulls John in for a kiss and Evan’s lips open to him, tongue dancing and tasting as they move together. The hard floor was causing his back to hurt and he could only imagine how John’s knees must feel but it was still perfect. His taste, the feel of him moving inside, the smell of him surrounds him. He would never forget this moment.

John broke the kiss delicately and watches Evan as he thrusts. His cheeks are flush, lips red from kissing, and his eyes are hooded with passion. His hands caress his chest, fingers leaving trails in the perspiration. Evan’s moves when fingers pinch his nipple, rolling it. He grips his Commander tighter with his grip and John moans out when his muscles tighten on his sensitive erection. He curses and tries to keep from climaxing. Evan nearly screams with passion when his hand is stroking him in the rhythm of the thrusting. He’s close now and John is hitting all the right places. 

Evan find’s his lips when he feels himself go over the edge, coating them in his release. Sheppard hangs on for only a moment and then their embracing, lips kissing softly. Lorne feels more relaxed and complete then he has in years. He starts to drift off when he remembers the situation.

“Commander?” He chooses to keep it formal in case the pollen has worn off. John is nuzzling his neck, arms still wrapped tightly around him. He shifts to try to get comfortable but the floor is too hard.

“Shh, let me enjoy this.” He says with a whisper, his hand stroking his cheek lovingly. He’s looking at him now, wide grin gracing his features.

“We should have done this sooner.” John says before his kisses him briefly, eyes glistening with bliss.   
“Sir?” Evan questions, there’s no way that John is in his right mind yet. His heart drops when he sees John get up and start to dress. Maybe now he would start avoiding him, pretend none of this ever happened. If Evan were a sensitive he might sob at the thought. John has come to mean so much to him over the years and now that he’s had him he never wants to let him go.

“What with the depressed look?” John raises an eyebrow and tosses Evan’s clothes to him. “Come on, get dressed. We can continue this in my quarters, all night if I’m lucky.” Sheppard’s voice is husky, but he looks clear headed. Surely he can’t mean? Lorne’s question is answered when John bends down to kiss him on the lips. 

“Do you want to see how good it’ll be in a bed?” Lorne just stays on the floor looking at John with complete shock. 

“So, you wanted me before the wanted me before the pollen?” He inquires as he moves to stand.

“You have no idea how hard it’s been to not bend you over your desk. Now it’ll be near impossible.” He moves in to kiss him again as he buttons his pants. His fingers brush over his stomach, thumb tracing his ribs.

“So wait, if the pollen just went by your attraction what does that say about McKay.” John immediately blushes.

“That’s a question for another day.” John smirks and grabs Evan’s hand. “Tonight let’s focus on my attraction to you.” He kisses him once more before they make their way to Sheppard’s quarters. Needless to say, neither of them slept much that night.


End file.
